1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition. In particular, the present invention relates to a coloring composition which is preferably used for forming a color filter. Further, the present invention relates to a film, a color filter, a solid image pickup element, and an infrared sensor in which the coloring composition is used. In addition, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method and a method of manufacturing a color filter in which the coloring composition is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color filter is an essential component in a solid image pickup element or a liquid crystal display. In particular, in a color filter for a solid image pickup element, improvement of color separability and improvement of color reproducibility are required.
This color filter is formed to include colored regions of plural hues. For example, the color filter may be formed to include red, green, and blue colored regions (hereinafter, also referred to as “colored patterns” or “colored pixels”). A method of forming a colored pattern includes: applying a coloring composition having any one of red, green, and blue colorants to obtain a colored pattern of a first hue; forming a colored pattern by performing exposure, development, and optionally a heat treatment on the applied coloring composition; and repeating application, exposure, development, and optionally a heat treatment as described above to obtain colored patterns of a second hue and a third hue.
JP2009-69822A discloses a resin black matrix in which a maximum light transmittance in a wavelength range of 400 to 700 nm is 1% or lower, and an average light transmittance in a wavelength range of 850 to 3000 nm is 60% or higher.